


🎨 Good Omens Art

by themirrorswish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Art, Bite marks, Bruises, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), OCs - Freeform, Pokemon References, Rough Sex, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink, Wings, and one minor character reimagined, depends on my mood, features art of both the husbands with various genitalia, i wonder if tetraphilia is applicable, implied - Freeform, monster traits in demons, panty and stocking au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrorswish/pseuds/themirrorswish
Summary: A place for my Good Omens fan-art. MOSTLY Ineffable Husbands.Each chapter will be a separate piece of art (unless more than one piece is meant to be viewed together). The first chapter is a table of contents with a description and specific content warnings (when needed), so you'll know what you're getting into.Most Recent Update (03/29/2020): 'bout to spam this with updates cuz updating art on Ao3 is tricky for me and I've neglected this, so here's the past several months of work all at once.





	1. Contents (and Content Warnings)

**Chapter 01 - Contents**   
_(You are here!)_

* * *

**Chapter 02 - Ineffable Zigzagoons**  
_General (SFW) _| _Date: Summer 2019_  
  
Featuring: Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 03 - Wet**  
_Explicit (NSFW)_ | _Date: Summer 2019_  
  
Crowley has a vulva | a little mini-comic

* * *

**Chapter 04 - A Couple Crowleys**  
_General (SFW)_ | _Date: ??? 2019_  
  
A couple quick Crowley portraits with some experimental stylization

* * *

**Chapter 05 - Ineffable Afterglow**  
_Mature (NSFW)_ | _Date: October 2019_  
  
Crowley/Aziraphale/Beelzebub piece with implied rough sex (**bruises and teeth marks**)

* * *

**Chapter 06 - Let Loose**  
_Explicit (NSFW)_ | _Date: Fall 2019_  
  
Canon!Crowley/Reverse!Aziraphale | monster fucking

This one features [my Reverse Omens](https://twitter.com/mirrorsartworks/status/1188500515195363329) Aziraphale, who has a lionfish aspect, and a teensy ficlet.

* * *

**Chapter 07 - Daten Omens**  
_PG-13 Sexual Content (NSFW)_ | _Date: November 2019_  
  
Panty and Stocking crossover piece! They're shirtless and intimate, but they're both wearing pants. I've seen more explicit in PG-13 movies to be honest.

* * *

**Chapter 08 - Morning Light**  
_PG-13 Sexual Content (NSFW)_ | _Date: Fall/Winter 2019_  
  
This really isn't that bad, they're just shirtless (Crowley's in his underwear), but like. I use the NSFW term very literally and generously.

* * *

**Chapter 09 - Huevember Pieces**  
_General (SFW)_ | _Date: November 2019 (ideally...)_  
  
**CW: Bright Colors / Eyestrain  
**_I'm serious I used the fully saturated colors as the base colors for these pieces and a couple of them are in the yellows._

  
All the Good Omens pieces I did for Huevember (including my OCs) + a bonus Lucifer Morningstar, 'cuz tbh the two universes are intrinsically linked in my mind; they are one and the same to me. 

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Soft and Steady**  
_Explicit (NSFW)_ | _Date: December 2019_  
  
Don't. Don't ask me about the title. I dunno. Featuring one angel givin' his husband bedroom eyes while suckin' him off. It's sweet smut. <3

* * *

**Chapter 11 - In the Shallows**  
_Explicit (NSFW)_ | _Date: December 2019_  
  
Featuring my Reverse boys again! (see the link in chapter 06) ... It's oral underwater. I mean. When you're celestial and you don't really need to breathe and you can alter reality to your will, sex can get a little interesting. This was REALLY self-indulgent for me.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Happy Halo**  
_General (SFW)_ | _Date: March 2020_  
  
Just Aziraphale and Crowley bein' lovey-dovey. This was a panel from a scrapped comic that I made big, cleaned up, and gave the Fancy Treatment.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Snellatio (Snake Fellatio)**  
_NSFW (Explicit)_ | _Date: March 2020_  
  
CW: Crowley doing sex things to Aziraphale (three guesses as to what, first two don't count) in his (full, animal) snake form, so like, if that's not your thing, go on and skip.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Doodles 'n' Oodles **  
_General (SFW)_ | _Date: ????_  
  
Ahh??? A place for doodles I missed??? Some I know that'll make an appearance: Ineffable Chickens, and a sleepy Aziraphale.


	2. Ineffable Zigzagoons (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves the new Zigzagoon? When I saw the announcement, I couldn't help myself!
> 
> If you like my work, you can follow me on Twitter or Instagram @Mirrorsartworks! ~


	3. Wet (Explicit)

**Image Transcription:**  
  
Aziraphale: OH! It's so WET, my dear...

Crowley: IT MEANS you're doing a good JOB, Angel...

Aziraphale: Wonderful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of trans!Crowley and nonbinary!Crowley. I don't see it too much.
> 
> If you like my work, you can follow me on Twitter or Instagram @Mirrorsartworks! ~


	4. A Couple Crowleys (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple drawings of Crowley I've done recently!

A couple Crowley portraits this time, featuring two distinct styles and expressions! 


	5. Ineffable Afterglow (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing of Beelzebub and Crowley doting on Aziraphale post-sex with a 80s aesthetic-ish background? I really didn't plan this one out much, just kinda improved my way through it.

I can imagine Bee saying something like, "How hazz thizz one not Fallen yet?" to Crowley. I might write a small fic to go with this one.


	6. Let Loose (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of a reverse-omens au. Kind of a crack concept. Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a link to my Reverse Omens AU in the table of contents if you'd like!

"You know what I've never gotten to do?" this kind-of Aziraphale (_Leon_, Crowley corrected) asked Crowley as they lounged on the couch in actual Aziraphale's bookshop, waiting for their respective angels to return from the market.

"Wa's 'at?"  
  
"Hm, well. It's quite forthcoming, but," and leaned up to whisper in Crowley's ear a suggestion that had Crowley red in the face immediately.  
  
"O-oh, wuh-well," Crowley stammered. "I mean-if-"

"If the others are okay with it?" Leon had a familiar shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yea! Yeah!"  
  
After they called and got approval from both parties, Leon clarified, "I would ask to do this with my Crowley, but my barbs would hurt him."  
  
"You-your barbs?" Crowley asked. "What are you? Like a porcupine?"

And there was that shit eating grin again. "Oh, my dear. _You'll see_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how they ended up in the same world together. I don't know. But I sometimes like to think about how they'd interact, the canon and reverse versions of the characters.


	7. Daten Omens (NSFW (PG-13))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An atmospheric drawing of Aziraphale and Crowley in a PSG AU.

I like to think God just punts naughty Celestials into Daten City to atone for their sins (or lack thereof) and Crowley and Aziraphale just went "ok," and enjoyed the time away from their bosses. I tried to emulate the show's style here and gave up halfway through. I can emulate the style, though, and I will at some point! This just kinda took on a mind of its own.


	8. Morning Light (NSFW (PG-13))

I did this piece as a portfolio filler piece last Fall, and it was a transition piece, style-wise. Helps  
that I did this right at the end of my time with Autodesk Sketchbook, I think...  
  
If you pay attention in the next chapters, you might see what I mean!! That's what's  
so fun about Ao3 - is I really get to see my style progress.  
  
I'm still quite happy with this one, all the same.


	9. Huevember Pieces (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In case you're getting this via e-mail! Please note this chapter will come with some eyestrain, especially if you're using a dark theme for Ao3! I used very bright colors when I did Huevember!)

  
  


Malachi, Veronica, and Miriel* - my OCs (*sorta an OC) who will make consistent appearances   
in [The Middle Grounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186407/chapters/55501897) once that starts really kicking up. I had fun with Miriel's wings,  
but I doubt I'm gonna do all that for the actual comic.  
  


*maybe? spoilers for The Middle Grounds, if you wanna follow that blind:   
Miriel's really just a reimagining of a canon character who made  
a small but pertinent appearance in the show.

  
  
  
My Reverse Omens boys, Leon and Carmichael (but call him Crowley)!  
  


Canon Husbands! Feat. snake Crowley!  
  


  


\+ a bonus Luci, 'cuz the worlds are interlocked in my mind, but I dunno if I'm   
actually gonna do more Lucifer fan art?? Who knows.


	10. Soft and Steady (Explicit)

Another transitional piece - I started using a new program here! I went from   
Autodesk Sketchbook to Infinite Painter! Anyway, this is soft and sweet and I love it. Enjoy!  
  
(This is around when I started experimenting with color grading my line art!   
I don't do it all the time, but when I do, it's lovely!)


	11. In the Shallows (Explicit)

Feat. my Reverse Boys (see the chapter index (ch1) to find the previous chapter I mentioned them in...  
All you really need to know is their names are Leon and Crowley, and Leon's a lionfish who has and enjoys  
a sorta? Half form??  
  
Anyway. Just put some joke about aquarium dates here and it's all good.  
  
  
This was REALLY self indulgent for me.  
  


  
  
please share with me your aquarium jokes if you think of some.


	12. Happy Halo (SFW)

This came along because... well. I had a prologue planned out for The Middle Grounds that I ended up scrapping  
in lieu of what you're getting now, and. My only regret was the very first panel would have gone to waste, and I had a thought:  
  
"does it HAVE to?"  
  
So I made it nice and big, cleaned it up, added some details and fancy shading and stuff and here we go!  
  
I love this one so much!! ; w ;


	13. Snellatio (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (snake fellatio)
> 
> (CW: sex with Snake Form Crowley)

I have no idea how the transparent one will act on here, so have both versions, just in case. I was inspired by [that one from Cliopadra...](https://twitter.com/clitopadra/status/1243577191780290561)  
  
He absolutely miracles away his fangs, don't worry.  
  
I had to get this out of my system, I'm so sorry.


	14. Doodles 'n' Oodles (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring:
> 
> my OCs, some studies, PSG!Crowley, Ineffable Chickens (SDV), and one (1) super sleepy angel

These first few are old - like. Last summer? Around when I first got into Good Omens?   
Can you believe it's been a year? Close enough, at any rate.  
  


Veronica (on the left, my demon OC), and Malachi (on the right, my angel OC (though he later got gold strands through his hair)).

An Aziraphale study. An attempt at stylization. Some things were still awkward back then. Like... this style in general looks  
kinda awkward compared to what I do now, but it was crucial for me as an artist.

Now onto some of the newer stuff!! These were all done at the end(ish) of 2019 or early 2020.

Someone requested art of Crowley with a certain hairstyle, and I couldn't help but deliver.

He has no business looking that good with red skin. Panty and Stocking AU.

Speaking of AUs, I had a thought while playing Stardew recently...

And last but not least: one (1) very sleepy Aziraphale.


End file.
